Dear Everyone
by aliceeyy-chan
Summary: AU. I’m in religion right now…and we have to write this letter and send it. And now that I’m here, it got me thinking about life, death & opportunities ahead…we are to send letters to people who are special to us. I wasn’t sure what to write, so here I go
1. The Letter

****

Dear everyone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Summary: **AU. I'm in religion right now… and we have to write this letter and print it then send it. And now that I'm here, it got me thinking, about life, death & opportunities ahead…we are to send letters to people who are special to us. I wasn't sure what to write or how to start, so here I go…

* * *

Dear everyone,

I'm in religion right now, with Hinata, Tenten and Sai and we have to write this letter and print it then send it. And now that I'm here, it got me thinking, about life, death & opportunities ahead. You see in each of the letters, we are supposed to be writing, we are to send letters to people who are special to us. I wasn't sure what to write or how to start, so here I go…

Each and every one of you plays a special part in my life and all of you have shaped who I'm today.

Mum & Dad; I love you both so much, but your overprotective-ness, goes a bit too far. It's like your controlling my life, where I eat, learn, make friends…I can't be controlled, I can't breathe properly every time you're down my neck, about friends, guys and school.

Bro & Sis; You two…I love you guys, but sometimes you really get on my nerves and that's not good, especially when I'm PMS-ing. For the rest of eternity we'll be together. Akio, study hard, you're a bright kid but you never try and listen if you did you would be on the top of the class. Just because your 9 doesn't mean that you should try!! Bachiko, keep yourself happy. I know your only 5 and mum will probably be reading this, but if you understand please try your best, try not to think about this too much, okay?

Grandpa & Grandma; I love you too. Even with all your rants about not washing the dishes or not putting my shoes away. I will remember them the most. Keep calm, live happily. You're retired go out and have fun, but promise me one thing. Look after Akio and Bachiko for me; I don't what they'll say or think, remind them it's not their fault, okay?

Aunty; you have always been there for me, even though you are annoying and a pest at times, I still love you. Take care of Akio and Bachiko as well as Uncle, okay?

My best friends in the world; Mum take this letter to my friends, they'll want to know. Tell Hinata that she'll always be with me and we'll always be "Best friends 4ever". Tell Ino that she need to stop worrying about what people think about her, and to keep eating because I swear she's like a stick. Remind Tenten that one day if she doesn't tell Neji about her feelings she'll die alone. Remind Temari not to kill her brothers, Gaara and Kankuro, when they have their fights.

The guys; Tell Neji, Shikamaru, Sai and Naruto to stop beings bastards and let there feelings take over for a while and see what happens. Neji stop training, you're good enough so have a social life! Shikamaru stop sleeping so much, it's not healthy. Sai stop commenting Naruto's body parts, it's quite disturbing. And by the way how are those emotion lessons going with Ino? I imagine quite well. Naruto you should stop eating all that ramen it's really unhealthy, if you want your dream to be a famous man to come true, you need to be alive for that to happen…and stop being so dense about your feelings!!

And last but never least, Sasuke; tell him that I love him and that…I'll never forget him. If you move on from me, I don't blame you. Keep yourself happy and if happiness lies with another, then I'm happy with that…

With your training; don't kill the guys…or yourself. You're a great guy, there's nothing wrong with you, it's just I…it's just me.

Remember it's not you…it was never you. We will meet again in the future, if you forget about me its fine. Don't think I expect you to be waiting with open arms and no questions.

I love you all.

Adieu,

Sakura Haruno

* * *

I read through the letter for the last time…_'I can't believe I'm actually going' _Printing it off I walk towards the printer. And waited for it to print.

"Saku?" a small voice asks, I turn around to see my sister, Bachiko, standing in the doorway in her pink and green nightgown, holding her teddy, Mr Bear, by the arm.

"Bachiko" I say softly "go back to sleep" picking up the printing and folding it

"Saku, can you tuck me in?" she asks innocently, staring at me with her emerald eyes.

"Of course, sis. I'll be there in a second." I say to her and she walks back up the stairs to her room. I grab and envelope and write "Everyone" on the front of it. I place the letter in it and seal the envelope carefully placing it on the coffee table in the lounge room.

I walk into Bachiko's bedroom seeing her already in bed. Tucking her in gently I whisper in her ear "Good night sis" and kiss her lightly on the forehead.

"Good night, Saku" she whispers back and slowly drifts of to sleep. I watch her fall asleep and when she does I walk into mine and grasp my already packed bag form under my bed. I put the bag on my back, grab my purse and walk out my door, down the stairs and out the front door. When a reached the corner of my street I look back at my house, and smile. I don't think of what will happen tomorrow. I think about my life ahead. And that this was what I needed, I stopped thinking as I felt a wet drop slide down my smooth face. A tear. A sign of sadness. I wipe it away, turn around and kept walking. All of this was to start my journey.

A journey I'll never forget.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

That was sad…I want to know if there should be a couple more chapters or if I should just keep it a one-shot.

Please review and tell me,

Aliceeyy-chan

P.S. Akio means 'bright boy' and Bachiko means 'happy child'

P.S.S. I really did write this during religion and we did have to write to a person close to us…whoops, but I never ran away.


	2. I'm Back

**Dear Everyone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Summary: **AU. I'm in religion right now… and we have to write this letter and print it then send it. And now that I'm here, it got me thinking, about life, death & opportunities ahead…we are to send letters to people who are special to us. I wasn't sure what to write or how to start, so here I go…

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

It's been a while.

About seven years, now.

I had finally found what I wanted…mostly.

When I ran away…no, when I chose a separate path, it was tough. It took me awhile to actually believe that I had left my life and run. I remember looking at the television and see the missing persons report, with my face on the front cover for weeks. There was even a few interviews. I saw my parents, they weren't doing to well, I remember seeing their puffy eyes, and sadden smiles. I knew that I was hurting them a lot and that they'd probably never forgive me for this, about I couldn't go back not then, it was too early.

I remember my best friends…Hinata, Ino, Ten-ten and Temari. I saw them make a plea of me to return. I knew that they wouldn't understand why I ran…I had never even mentioned running away. The guys, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai and Neji, were basically trying to be strong for them…but I could see in their eyes, they were just as sad as they were.

But Sasuke. He didn't even say a word. Not one.

He stood their next to them, with that unemotional look on his face. The bags that were under his perfect onyx eyes. I wanted to hug him through the screen…but I couldn't.

Over the first few weeks, I had kept a low profile. I had brought dark purple hair dye…at least 5 packets, before I left, that would last me at least 4 months. For my eyes, I had brought glasses, without the prescription lens, from an acting shop. I cut my hair and kept it just below my ears, instead of my usual shoulder length hair.

From Kohona I had run into the forests, and eventually to Suna where I stayed a few weeks, undercover, while I changed my looks. Then I finally moved away to the land of the Waterfall. I had finally settled down. I did private tutoring for a while, so I could keep a place to stay, nothing to upper class. But a small apartment, 2 rooms, with a small balcony, to hang washing.

I kept my distance from people, as I worked my way from the bottom. It took me about a year, to get a solid grip on my life again. I remember my past life everyday. But I never thought about what could have happened, if I stayed. It was too depressing.

I wanted to. I wanted to stay with everyone, but I just couldn't. I only did up to Year 11 in school, so after my first year of tutoring, I went back at first to the public education system, which didn't even require me to pay for anything. So I finished my HSC there and I managed to get myself a scholarship in defence, at the University of Mist (Kirigakure).

I moved to the Mist Land, where I studied under the name of Seiko (Seiko = success, achievement) Yuri. I had finally found the freedom I wanted, but I never found another guy like Sasuke. He was one of a kind he would have made any girl proud, but I couldn't drag him down with me. I needed to clear my head; the stress of life and the expectations were too much. This might not seem like a good reason to run…but, it was good enough for me. At the age of 22, I had everything I ever wanted. I steady job, a nice home, some trustworthy friends…but I'd never had the same loving family, friends or boyfriend, ever again.

I had made my life revolve around work, sleep and food. Nothing else. I couldn't. Anything else I did would remind me of _them_. I'd miss them too much…but I learned.

I learned to mask emotion. I learned to be unfeeling. I learned to show the emotion I wanted to show. I continued my life, after university, I started to go out and make friends. I figured I should try to live my life. My life, I gave everything up for. So I did.

I went on with life. I dated a few times, nothing serious. And I became one of the best defence workers in Kirigakure (Kirigakure = Hidden City of the Mist).

I was now sitting down at my desk, flicking though the newest weapons guide. Until I heard…

"Seiko" I turned around to see Aiko walking towards me.

"Hey Aiko, what's up?" She smiled and lifted up her hand, to show me a big diamond ring on her finger.

"Oh. My. Kami." I ran up to her and hugged her. "Congrats."

"Yeah, he finally proposed." We laughed, as she explained the details. Aiko is a lot like Ten-ten; she had the biggest crush on guy called Koji. Through out university she had become friends with him, but she didn't say anything…until a year and a half ago. She decided to just say it really quickly, and then run in the opposite direction. But he caught up to her and kissed her, and they got together.

I smiled softly, as she gushed about her love for him. It reminded me about Sasuke. I remember the promise he made me, about a month before I left.

…

"_Sakura, I love you" he said_

_I smiled as I looked at the stars. "I love you too" I leaned into his chest, and heard his heartbeat. _

"_I want to make this promise" he said, after a moment's silence. He sat up, and helped me sit in between his legs. "Sakura, I promise to love you for the rest of my life. And so I brought you this…" he took out of his pocket a silver ring "This is a promise ring, and with it I promise you that I'll love you forever" he slipped in to my ring finger on my right hand. _

_I turned around and smiled. "You didn't need to get me a ring, Sasuke. I already know you love me" I kissed him._

_When we broke apart, I mumbled at his lips _

"_I'll always be yours."_

…

"Seiko-chan, you okay?"

"Huh?" I blinked "Sorry just spaced for a bit. What's happening?"

"Um, Yukio wants you in his office"

"Oh right" Yukio was my boss; he was in charge of the entire Kirigakure defence force.

I got up and straighten out my clothes before I headed into his office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in"

I opened it to see, Yukio, as usual, buried in a lot of paperwork, for the newest workshop on weaponry. "Ah Seiko, I need to talk to you about something."

I adjusted my glasses as I walked over to his desk and sat down on the chair.

"As you know, Kirigakure has had a very strong alliance with Kohana," I nodded warily "and now they want to have a have a seminar on weaponry from Kirigakure, so I suggested that you could go over there for a week and give two sessions."

Go back to Kohona…go back and give talks on Kirigakure's weapons…go back and face EVERYONE after 7 years…

I completely spaced out. I thought about all the reactions they could have, if they could recognise me.

Everything afterwards was a blur.

But all I know is that, now, I'm standing in front of the gates of Kohona about to walk into what I ran from all those years ago.

"State your business" I looked up to see two men standing in front of me. One had a dog lying down next to his feet & on his face 2 pink lines on each cheek, and the other had a pair of familiar sunglasses on.

_Kiba…Shino…_they were in my year 11 class, seven years still looked the same, and Akamaru still was as fluffy as a white cloud.

"I'm Har-" I cleared my throat "I'm Yuri Seiko. I'm here to speak at the Kirigakure's weapon seminar." I handed them my papers.

"So you're Miss Yuri Seiko," Kiba said, checking me out.

"In your dreams, dog boy." I scoffed as I took back my papers, and walked though the gates, gripping my bag. _'Still the same Kiba.'_

"Now, time to find the Hokage" I muttered as I looked around at the shops and houses. There were new buildings, but basically everything stayed the same. I was taking mental notes of how everything was…until I bumped into someone.

"Ouch" I mumbled as I felt butt first to the floor

"Watch it loser" I froze. That voice. It was so familiar, it sounded like…

"Sasuke…" I breathed out

"Huh?" He looked at me and out eyes connected. I saw nothing but coldness in his eyes.

I quickly looked down, "Excuse me," and without another word said I made my way into the Hokage's building.

'_Now if I can fool the Hokage, I can fool everyone.'_

However, my though was cut off short, when I saw the new Hokage. The only though in my head was...

'_Oh crap...'_

* * *

**A/N: Long time no see!!!**

**What's up? Other than my really delayed writing...hmm, sorry guys...I wasn't really wantign to post this...I kinda feel disappionted in this. But guys, please tell me if its any good, and if i should scrap it or keep going...note, if i do keep going it's poroably only another chapter or 2 left...**

**So, thanks for waiting,**

**aliceeyy-chan**


End file.
